Julie
Not to be confused with Juliette. Julie '''is a CPU Mii in Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. Wii Sports In Tennis, her skill level is 240, and she usually plays with Jake or Emma. In Baseball, her skill level is good at about 800 and her team consists of her, Hayley, Ryan, Steph, Tatsuaki, Andy, Tyrone, Yoko and Ai. '''Julie plays on the teams of Kathrin, Keiko, Michael, Jackie, Eva, Víctor, Shouta and Theo. She does not play Boxing. Wii Sports Resort Julie appears near the 1440 mark in Table Tennis, being the fifth best. She is rather extremely skillful and uses fast hits very often. In Showdown, Julie makes often appearances, usually in Red Armor. She also appears in Skydiving. In Swordplay, her skill is around 675 and she is good. In Basketball, her level is 296+ (the 20th worst player), and she is partnered with Yoko (Level: 281+) and Steph (Level: 311+). She is a PRO at Cycling, coming 12th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Julie is a Beginner Mii. Trivia * You can earn her badge for making 50 edits on "Wii Sports" articles. But on My Miis Wiki, you can earn her badge for adding 25 pictures to articles. * Her Japanese name is Juri. Gallery JulieDACotQR.JPG|Julie's QR Code 37- Julie's Team.jpg|Julie's Baseball Team JulieSwordplay.jpg|Julie as a rival at Swordplay Showdown IMG 2048.jpg|User:LilGreenYoshi against Julie in Swordplay Duel Juile Swordplay.jpg|Mii_Trey against Julie in Swordplay Duel 20180210_072142.jpg|Julie in Swordplay Speed Slice 20180210_074504.jpg|Julie and her teammates Steph and Yoko in Basketball 2018-03-02 (45).png|Julie about to play a Table Tennis match 2018-03-28 (5).png|Julie in Baseball 2018-04-04 (5).png|Julie doubling up with Emma in Wii Sports Tennis Badge-3-4.png|Julie's badge 1531954326384771958784.jpg 1532005265710415403809.jpg|Another photo of Julie as a rival in Swordplay Showdown Julie's Head.png Screen_Shot_2015-01-10_at_10.23.32_PM.png|Julie wearing purple armor in Swordplay Showdown 2018-07-25.png|Julie doubling up with Jake in Wii Sports Tennis 1531690311936708918032.jpg|Julie in Wii Play Find Mii(Bad look) IMG_0461.JPG|Julie playing Basketball at High Noon IMG_0680.JPG 2018-08-28 (22).png|Julie in Cycling IMG_0841.JPG Shohei, Jessie, and Julie participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Sarah, Julie, and Shohei participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Miyu, Julie, Ryan, Kentaro, Fumiko, Gabriele, Misaki, and Miguel featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Ryan, Takashi, Silke, Nick, Tommy, Daisuke, Marco, and Julie featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Tommy, Greg, Julie, David, Akira, Helen, Vincenzo, Hiromi, Fumiko, and Silke featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Ren, Kathrin, Miyu, Takashi, Hayley, Alisha, Andy, Giovanna, Naomi, Nelly, and Julie featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Misaki, Abby, Sandra, Tatsuaki, Hiromi, Julie, Ian, Shouta, Pierre, and Hiroshi featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 1- Beginner.jpg JulieinBaseballpng.png Siobhan, Takashi, Julie, Cole, Keiko, Tatsuaki, Takumi, Asami, Shinnosuke, Eva, Mike, Eddy, Ai, and Jackie featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Julie, Akira, Ian, Pierre, Rin, Miyu, and Saburo featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Steve, Fritz, Megan, Asami, Luca, Marisa, Julie, Keiko, Sandra, Rin, Tyrone, Holly, Tomoko, Rainer, and Sakura featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Julie, Fumiko, and Eva featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png 2018-11-15 (67).png 2018-11-15 (97).png Julie, Miyu, and Chika participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Julie, Miyu, and Chika participating in Saucer Snap in Wii Party.png Abby, Miguel, and Julie participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Julie participating in Hide-and-Peek in Wii Party.png Jake, Eduardo, and Eva participating in Flag Fracas with Julie as the referee in Wii Party.png Tomoko, Eduardo, Oscar, George, Martin, Mia, Haru, James, Misaki, Hiromi, Emma, Eddy, Sota, Julie, Elisa, and Fritz featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Patrick, Haru, and Julie participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Patrick, Haru, and Julie participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png Category:Miis Category:Female Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Beginner CPU Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Pro Category:Mii's Who Love Orange Category:Silver badge Miis on the My Miis wiki Category:Miis who don't play Boxing Category:Mii Category:Double Pro Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Wii Sports Category:Miis that appear in skydiving Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Wii Party Category:Wii Mii Category:Blue Eyed Miis Category:CPU Category:Edit category badge Miis Category:Cycling Pros Category:Top 10 Category:Top 5 Category:Table Tennis Pros Category:5 Letters Category:Blonde/Yellow haired Miis Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Orange Females Category:Adults